1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display device, and more particularly, to a cooling apparatus for a flat display device, capable of preventing foreign substances such as dusts from entering the inside of the flat display device, and preventing contamination caused by air flowing into the inside of the flat display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a cathode ray tube (CRT), a flat display uses a driving circuit arranged in a matrix pattern to differently excite pixels and thus realize an image. Recently, the flat display device has been widely used as it has advantageous in that it takes up a relatively small space. A variety of flat display modules such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electro-luminescence (EL) have been applied to the flat display device.
The flat display device using the flat display module is reduced in a thickness as compared with the CRT. However, since a large number of heat-generating components must be incorporated in a narrow space of the display device, the heat, which is generated by the heat-generating components in the flat display device during the operation of the flat display module, must be effectively dissipated to an external side.
Particularly, in the case of the PDP, since the image is realized by electric discharge of discharge gas, high temperature heat is generated. Therefore, if the high temperature heat is not quickly dissipated, the display device may malfunction. Needless to say, in the case of other types of flat display devices, the heat dissipation performance is very important fact determining the quality thereof.
In order to dissipate the heat, a plurality of holes are formed on a cover of the flat display device so that cool air can be inhaled and discharged through the holes. The plurality of holes are formed ubiquitously on a cover of the flat display device so that the inner portion of the flat display device can be totally cooled. Furthermore, in some cases, a discharging fan is installed at the outlet of the flat display device so as to enhance the speed of the discharging air.
However, since dirt and dust are inhaled with the inhaled air together and accumulated at some places in the flat display device, when the cool air is inhaled into the flat display device, bringing about malfunction of the flat display device. Furthermore, the accumulated dirt and dust can bring about a fire in the flat display device, when the heat does not be exhausted at the portion in which the dirt and dust are accumulated. The problem regarding the dirt and dust is fatal in the environment with high pollution density, for example subway or underground space.
Furthermore, a plurality of holes through which the air is exhausted and introduced are formed on the back cover. The holes of the back cover deteriorate strength of the back cover. Therefore, the back cover must be enough thick. In this case, the manufacturing cost increases.